The Light In My Life
by DBfan1
Summary: Vegeta have been traumatized when he was still a young boy. He loves death! Death is his addiction until the day somebody comes in his live and change it…Forever. Angst in the beggining of this fic and then Romance *Kills, rape, violence, confort and love*
1. Prologue

Hey hey hey!

How are you all?

I know. A long time passed since I uploaded somethig but my life didn't take the easy way. My om had an heartattack and almost died, she can't walk anymore and she is going to live with my father to Germany because my father works there. I will stay here with my sister and take care of her even thought we are both young. I've been depressed and I've been writting this fic for a long time now so, yeah, I thought about publishing it.

Plese be aware that this fic is violent. Not in this part but it will be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any of their characters. I only own my ideas.

Enjoy the read ^^

* * *

><p>Prologue<br>Once upon a time there was a cold hearted prince. He was the worst person you could ever face in the whole universe.

His childhood was destroyed by his own father, the King, who forced him to watch death when he had only 5 years old. People, innocent people being tortured and killed slow and painfully. Screams… blood… DEATH! He was tormented by nightmares since that day. 13 years passed form that day. He slowly turned into a cold person with no heart and who didn't care about anyone.

His only objective was to train, be the stronger of all the saiyans, be the Legend! His only joy was to kill and see other people suffering. Every time the King brought a new server to his son it only lasted a few days, and, in the worst cases only a few hours.

Everybody feared him. Everybody bow to him and when he looked to their eyes he saw fear on them. That was the most pleasant thing to see on their eyes. The way they hide themselves to not be killed. The Prince only wanted to kill them all. Made them suffer, scream for mercy and cry for their useless life.

Until the day somebody comes in his live and change it…Forever.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to reveiw for me to know what you think about it ^^<p>

Byee


	2. Chapter 1

So. I'm back with a new chapter of this fic.

WARNING: this chapter contains violence in the first part!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball nor any of the characters! I only own my ideas!

Enjoy the read ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 -<p>

I found myself walking around my bedroom. I was completely bored. How much time am i closed in here? I don't even know... the only thing i know is that i want to get out of here... RIGHT NOW! I kicked the door with all my strength... but it was useless i couldn't break it. It was making me insane. My father let me here, saying me he would come to take me some time later but he's taking too long!

Sometime after i hear someone asking me to come in.

-Who are you?

-My son i have a surprise for you! Can i come in already?

-Yes you can

My father opened the door and came in. After him a young female walked with her head down. Didn't she know where or with who she was? She deserves to DIE!

-My son! I found the perfect servant for you! she is very beautiful and caring and she is very talented.

-Humph... we will see that...

-Please, my son , promise me you will give her a chance.

- I don't promise nothing, but if you want it that bad, i will give it a try...

-Thanks my son. I will left you two alone for now. wish you a good day. - he bowed and left us there.

-I hope i will be able to serve you, your majesty.- she bowed to me and made my usual "humph" sound. How does she dare to talk me like that.

I looked at the clock... it started to be late so i decided i better do to bed, at least she would survive a night. I turned myself and went to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and took all of my clothes and went to the shower. I let the cold water run down my body. What does that woman think she is? Come in my bedroom with her head turned down and suddenly she talks to me normally. How shameless, she must another fucking whore. She deserves to die sooner or later... she will, by my OWN hand. I dried myself and dressed something and went to the bedroom again.

- Why isn't my bed ready yet?

-Oh I'm sorry sir, I will prepare it right away!

- I hope you will be fast!

She ran and prepared the bed and then I got laid and she covered me.

-Good night, Vegeta no-ouji.

I turned myself and closed my eyes... Why does my father makes my life like these? I was too tired to think about it so I just fall asleep very soon.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I was covered in sweat. I had that dream again... when I was 5 years old and my father took e t that place. The place that changed who I was forever. I looked around and then notice something laid beside me. I looked to that place and I saw her. THAT BITCH. HOW DARE SHE TO SLEEP IN THE SAME BED AS I!

- YOU. SON. OF. A. BITCH!

She woke up very fast and then looked at me with those big dark eyes. Her reaction to me changed very soon from confused to horror. Oh... how that pleased me... see the fear in my victim eyes. It was so good.

-I'm ... I'm sorry master... I didn't know... I...I... Just... please don't kill me !

-YOU WILL DIE! RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!

-NO! I BEG YOU! PLEASE!- her screams didn't help at all to stop me. They made me even more insane. I grabbed her neck and lifted her and walked to the wall. She was crying like hell. It pleased me so much. Watch them begging for mercy...I smiled... an insane smile to people's view. I scratch her belly ripping her clothes and leaving scars all over her belly. The I scratch her face and she screamed even louder than later. But I wasn't done yet... oh! The fun had only started. I grabbed her arm and break it and then throw a ki ball right in her face burning her wounds and making them even deeper and worse. I watch as life drained from her body. I throw her to the ground and put my foot over her leg and she yelled begging me to stop and let her go. But it was too late. When I start I'm not able to stop until I finish with the victim. I hurt her in all kind of ways. And for my final hit I create a ki blade in my hand and cut her head off after hear her last beg «Please stop» those words were so full f pain and they were a whisper but I don't give a shit about it! She deserved it from the very beginning.

Felling all that blood, feel the scent of it and touch it was so pleasant. Anyone could ever feel like how felt when killed. The screams, the tears, the blood, the flesh and the pain. I left her in the ground and stare at my work for a moment. A piece of art.

I turned around and walked out of my room. I passed for all the corridors of the castle and arrived to my father bedroom. I walked through the bedroom and wake him up by shacking him. He looked at me and then he looked serious at me.

-You killed her didn't you?

-That whore just sneak into MY bed and SLEPT BY MY SIDE! HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU WANT ME TO REACT!

-Calm down!

He got u grabbed my shoulders and looked in my eyes.

- Why do you love to kill people that much?

- IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!

I turned around and ran to the training room. I started to kick and punch the air...and then the walls. WHY AM I LIKE THESE? Am I a monster? IT'S ALL MY FATHER'S FAULT! IT WASN'T ME WHO DECIDE TO WATCH THAT SCENE WHEN I WAS 5.

Who am I? A Saiyan? A Monster? A Legend? A beast? I don't know what to think... it's confuse... I like myself the way I am. I don't need to change... if other people don't like me these way it's THEIR OWN PROBLEM!

~Meanwhile~

Bejita walked into his son bedroom and felt the scent of blood and death. He couldn't he had such a son like Vegeta. Why wasn't he like his younger brother, Tarble. He was such a cute boy, a innocent smile and a caring personality. He needed to find the right servant to his older son or he would be always kill them and make them suffer even that they don't deserve it. He had to do something and found the one who would change his son character. It wasn't just a wish... it was a need.

He walked outside Vegeta's bedroom and went to the medical place.

-Good night, King Bejita!

-it's not that good Margo... my son killed his new servant already.

-I see... that's not good... maybe you should talk to a third class that is able to give his son to serve the prince... 3rd classes are always more obedient, caring and calm.

-Maybe you are right, but now i need you to take care of the body of her... she's on my son's bedroom.

-As you wish, your majesty! - he bowed and walked in a white door.

Bejita decided to see the 3rd class list, he may be able to found someone.

He walked outside the castle and went to the army quarters. In the door were all the saiyans in there, he took the 3rd classes list and went back to the castle, closing himself on his bedroom. He had a lot to search to be able to find the ONE who would change everything.

He found a lot of names and searched at how much sons they had. He had 2 candidates.

- Vitex - 2 sons ( 18 and 10 years old)

- Bardock - 3 sons ( 22, 17 and 17 years old) «Twins? Hmmm...» he thought.

He still needed to decide and talk to them. But which one to chose?

~Training room~

Vegeta was still fighting with a imaginary enemy. He punched and kicked with all his might trying to make those thoughts of his mind. He punched to the right, kicked to the left and soon he started to feel tired because of his rage. He stopped and went to the floor sitting on it with his backs leaning against the wall. He hold his head between his hands. «What am I doing?» he couldn't say why he loved it so much... DEATH... it was the only thing he could think about. A pleasure that no one could understand and a feeling that anyone could ever know. Just what he saw, hear and feel. He was the only one who could get it. He liked to torture, hurt and destroy every single piece of his victim. That was the only thing he thought, but to be able to do it he needed to be stronger, to be the LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN. A cold heart legend that had no mercy for anyone. Kill was the only way he could be happy. Vegeta feels happy while killing other saiyans: soldiers, elites, 3rd class scum and everything that was under him, that don't deserve to live.

He didn't feel guilty for what he had done... it was good, but why do other people hate what he does? Is it wrong? Is it bad? «Why am I so hesitating? It's what my father told me to do. People must die if they are useless. They were all useless! I did NOTHING WRONG! I DID AS THEY TOLD ME! IF IT'S NOT RIGHT THEY MUST PAY THE CONSEQUENCES!»

Was he insane? People were afraid of him. They never faced him in the eyes and tried to do everything right... «She deserve it, what does she think she is to sleep by my side? IN THE FIRST NIGHT! SHE WAS JUST CRAZY... A WHORE!» he knew he had done the right thing. He knew he had! He was always right. Anyone could stop him. He was invincible. No one, but NO NE could get in his way so easily. He hate everyone, everything!

I need to chose the right servant for my son... Vitex... Bardock...

Vitex... 38 years old... 2 sons... 18 and 10... one is too young so the only choice is the older one...

Bardock... 40 years old... 3 sons... the older 22 and twins with 17 years... only one year younger than my son who has 18...

I must talk to them... Maybe they will be able to give me one of their sons... Maybe... What have I done? I know it's all my fault that my son his like these but i never meant him to be like these... he should just learn that useless people should be killed if they don't prove that they are useful.

I went outside the castle and walked again to the army quarters. The day was starting so they may be all up at this time.

- Good morning sir- a guard bowed to me and I keep walking. Soon a guard was in front of me.

-Good morning sir! How can I help you?

-Good morning. I wanted to know were two of your soldiers live. Vitex and Bardock.

-Sure, just a minute please. Here they are. Vitex lives 0.5 leagues from the castle house number 148 and Bardock lives near here... hmm... house 194. Is there something I can do for your majesty?

-Yes, prepare me a vehicle to make my way o Vitex house.

-Yes sir, just a moment please.- he picked up the phone and said my orders to the person on the other side of the line.- Could you follow me please? I'm going to lead you to the vehicle.

I followed him and didn't take too long to arrived to that 3rd class house. The guard who was with me knocked at the door and from there came a soldier with a messy hair.

-How can I help you? - he said

-The king is here. He has something to ask you!

-Oh, sorry, please come in.- he free the way and I went inside the house. In the sofa of the division there was a little boy. It must be his younger son... I sat in one of the sofas and my guard stand right beside be but he hadn't sat, he stand still there. Vitex sat on the other sofa of the room.

-How can I help you, your majesty?

-I wanted to talk with you about your son. I search for him, he has got 18 doesn't he?

-Yes... he has.. why are you asking for him... I know I shall not question your orders, but we are talking about my son.

-What is his name?

- Ragen

-I see... I came here to take him if you allow, I need someone to be my older son servant and I think a third class is the best choice after so much failed tries.

-Prince Vegeta's... servant?- I could say he was in shock

-Yes, that was what I said!

-I...I don't know... With all of my respect... but I'm afraid he must be killed...

-That's the risk of being my son's servant. Do you allow?

- With all my respect but no.

- As you wish, excuse me for interrupt you life.

- No problem sir... At your service anytime- he bowed to me and then I went outside.

My last hope was all in Bardock. We drove to that house. It took a bit longer but I prayed to Kami that he would allow me to take to the castle one of his sons. We arrived the house and my guard knocked the door again and a beautiful woman came to the door.

-Good morning, can I help you?

-Good morning lady, he are here to talk to Bardock, is he here?

-Yes, he is, do you want to come and talk in the living room?- she let us come inside the house and when she saw me she said.- Oh. I'm sorry your majesty, it's an honor to have you here.- and then she bowed to me. He sat on the sofas of the living room and she called Bardock. Some minutes later he went in our direction.

-Good morning, your majesty- and again he bowed.

-Good morning.

-How can I help you sir?

-I came here to ask something really important.

-I'm hearing sir.

-I need a servant to my older son, Prince Vegeta, and I knew that you have 3 sons. One with 22 and the other two with 17, is it right?

-Yes it is...

-So, you allow me to take one of your sons with me.

-Yes!

-You are conscientious of the danger and that e can be killed.

-I am! I think I have the perfect one to him, sir... my younger son, Kakarott, he is one of the twins. He is very calm, relaxed and obedient so he may be a great choice. - Isn't he afraid of giving me one of his sons? He can lost him and all, but I think that Kakarott it's the right one.- and also he is really, really weak. He had born with only the power of 1. - hmmm... he may be the right choice.

-I think it would be a great choice. Do you really allow me to take him?

-Absolutely sir, if you do it you would be helping me!

-Helping you?

-He is the shame of our family. He is too weak, too good hearted and too calm to be a reason to be proud, so your majesty would just make me free of him.- WTF? Doesn't he love his own son? That's just so horrible, my younger son is like that too and I don't hate him... that's just too bad... but I had no choice. I need to take him, the faster I can.

-I think I have no choice… very well, I'll take him, when can I take him.

-Today!

-Today?!

-Yup just a moment

He went away and climb the stairs and I waited for him.

Some minutes later he came down with three boys, and one bag in the hand of one of them.

-This is my older son, his name Raditz.- he said pointing at longer hair boy.- Then, this one is Turles, one of the twins- the dark skin one- and then this is Kakarott, my younger son, the second of the twins- Kakarott… he was so pale, is hair was spiky and pointing everywhere, his eyes were dark black and his lips were pinkish, just the perfection in person. He had a great body and it was completely obvious that he was weak because he had almost no muscles… poor boy, even that he is a 3rd class I'm sorry for him. Sorry because his parents didn't love him.- Kakarott, say hi to your owner.- how horrible from him to say that to his own son.

-…H…Hey…- he looked down and I could see he was sad.

-Time to say good bye Kakarott- how could a father do this to his own son? But I could not do nothing, I think it would be better him to leave so that he would not hear anything form that man again…

He looked down and his brothers came closer to him and they embraced him.

-Stay strong brother! Everything will be okay. - the older one said.

-Do as he say, you need to keep looking up and forward for what tomorrow brings to you- His twin said to him kissing his forehead. At least he had his brothers who still loved and care for him. I found myself smiling but I erase that smile because he was ready to go. We went outside and they waved to each other saying goodbye and we come in into the car. He sat in the back seat with a guard in each side of him and one of them put the boy's bag on his lap and then we drove to the castle. Sometimes I looked at him by the mirror in the side of the car and I could see how sad he was. I mean… living in a house where you are hated by your own parents and your only support are your brothers ad now you were given to the my son in complete happiness form the part of his parents. I could see how happy his father was when I said him what I needed. I believe it was hard for him to be in such a situation.

Just more 10 minutes and he would live a new life, that I hope it will be better if my son didn't torture him, but I don't know what is going to happen, I just can pray, I really wanted that boy to be safe in some place, but I needed to take him to my son, I had no chance… but, 10 minutes pass very fast and soon we arrived to the castle, I could see how he was impressed with it.

-Is it big?

-Very… Very big… I had never seen nothing like this…- It was the first time I heard him talking and his voice was so harmonious. I could hear it the entire day. It was calm and honest… and so pure… I think he is a good choice to my son. It need to be…I had put my trust in him and prayed to Kami that he was the one.

We walked inside the castle and he followed me. We walked in the whole castle s that he would have an idea of how it was in the inside and I noticed that my son wasn't anywhere. He must be on his room or in the training room. I asked to one of my servants if they had seen him and they said he was in the training room. Just as I thought. We went to there and I knocked the door.

-What do you want now?

-My son, please let me in, I have something for you…

-Another whore you mean?

-It's not, I swear to you, I think you will really like the new servant I took for you.

-For what? For me to kill it? -I saw how Kakarott jumped when he said that. He sure was starting to be in panic. It was only morning and is life has changed so much.

-I promise you. It's not a whore and I really think it could help.

-I don't need any help!

-Stop acting like a child and let me in!

-I'M NOT ACTING LIKE A CHILD!

-YES YOU ARE! WHY DON'T YOU GIVE IT A TRY, THE LAST ONE! If it doesn't work you can do whatever you want to him!- I could feel Kakarott's weak KI trembling and I saw fear in his eyes.

-If you say that you will not say nothing if I kill it. You can't do anything about it - I heard footsteps getting closer and the door was opening the next second and I came in and Kakarott followed me. He was still trembling but I could not get back with my decision. Vegeta step to me and stay face to face with me. And I broke the silence between us.

-He's name is Kakarott, he has only 17 years old and he is a 3rd class so he is very weak and fragile that's why I'm going to ask you to be careful with him.

-A 3rd class… I see… it's going to be fun.- he walked in direction of Kakarott and looked at him with impressed eyes.- He is more than what I expected. By the way… did his parents allow you to take him?

-Yes, they did with all the pleasure but I won't tell you why.

-Hummm… I see. Very well, I'll give it a chance and just so you know this is the last chance I will give to any servant you take to me. You listened well… Kakarott… If you don't do as I say you can say goodbye to your miserable life, okay?

-Y...Yes sir…- he was afraid, really afraid for his life. I wouldn't like to be on his place.- I hope… I would be able to serve you sir…- he was still looking down, facing the ground with those big eyes full of fear. It would be a very hard time for him. I can say that it would.

My son gave him signal for him to follow is steps and they disappeared in the corridors.

-Good luck Kakarott- I whispered. He will need it.

* * *

><p>Leave me your opinion by sending me and review the fic please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

So here is another chapter!

WARNING: this chapter contains violence and rape! You have been warned!

I know this fic is very dark but the depression doesn't let me do anything better. Sorry :'(

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball nor the characters! I only own my (horrible) ideas!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I knew who he was, I heard all the stories people used to tell about him. About how cold hearted and cruel he was. I think that nothing can disturb me anymore... My whole life, I've been rejected be everyone, even my parents. My only supports were my brothers. They used to help me at everything, even when my father used to take is rage away by beating me or making make the worst things I could ever imagine. I still ask myself how he didn't sell me on purpose to turn me into a pleasure slave like other people used to do when they had weak sons. But... this man scares me so much... The way he looked at me when we first met, and his words «Another whore you mean?» , « For what? For me to kill it? ». Those words echoed in my mind. We walked along the corridors and he suddenly stopped turning to the door and then looking at me.

- If you want to live, hear what I'm about to say when we get in and so as I say. Understood!

-H-hai. - I didn't know what to say, I could only agreed.

-Very well. Follow me!- His voice was cold and rigid. He opened the door and I got inside the division after him. I could smell blood, someone had been killed some time ago, maybe this night. My eyes went wide when saw a big bloodstain in the carpet. He felt my KI trembling and looked at me but soon he turned again and sat in the bed. This might be is bedroom.

-Sit!- I looked at him and saw him pointing at the ground. Understanding he was ordering me to sit in the ground I did as he said and then looked at him.- That's it. Now let's put up on some rules, okay?

-Hai...

-1! You must never think about sleep in the same bed as I! - I nodded.- 2! You shall never get in the bathroom without permission in case I'm there and you only wash yourself if I let you. - I nodded once again.- 3! Whenever I call you I give you 10 seconds to come. f you don't you will suffer the consequences -My eyes widened and I nodded noticing he was looking at me in a mad way.- 4! Refer to me as "My prince", "Your majesty" or only by "Sir". Any questions?- he looked at me with an eyebrow lifted. I really wanted to know what had happened, he surely noticed how much my nose moved in disgust.

-J-just one, Your Majesty... But I don't know if it isn't too cheeky of me to ask, sir.

-Spit it out.- His voice was so emotionless, it makes me shiver.

-I was wondering... I just...-I looked around, trying to find the right words

-Say it already!- he shouted. I looked at him suddenly and backed form my place. I replaced myself and took a breath after speaking again:

-I was wondering why it smells so much like blood?

-Oh that, I think I can tell for you to know what will happen in case you make me mad or furious. My father took me a female "servant" and she dared to sleep in the same bed as I curling in my back. I woke up and saw her and after beating the living shit off of her I let her body there- he said while pointing at the ground. I gulped looking at him in horror. He laugh and then stood up walking in my direction. My eyes widened more and more until he touched the top of my hair and moving his fingers in it making it all messy and then got down to my eye level looking into my eyes with that demoniac look. I was trembling so much, he was scaring me of death. - But no worry, if you do ALWAYS do as I say, everything will be just fine.

He got up again and hit me with his knee making me fall to the ground. My head started to fell heavy and everything was turning dark and before everything went blank I heard him whispering «Good dreams... Kakarott». I don't remember anything after that. I woke up in the same place I was before I fainted. My head hurts, I hold it and try to get up slowly. Dizziness took over me and I feel again with a loud "thump". I moaned in pain and heard a "hmpf" from behind. I turned my face around and saw him there, staring at me with a smile on his lips. He sure liked to see other people suffer or in pain. He got closer and I shivered, afraid he would drive me unconscious again. I saw him smirk and I curled myself like a cat. He laugh once again and moved the locks of hair that were hiding my eyes and face. He grinned and looked at his fingers noticing that they were wet with my blood.

-Such a freak. I can't believe you're so weak. How could my father took you to be my servant. You're such a shame!

My eyes started to burn. I was done with violence and when everything seemed to went well, we get back to zero again... No! I would not cry. I couldn't, I need to show him that I can be strong. Too late, the psychological pain that was accumulated inside me for all these years won and I felt a warm teardrop run down my cheek.

-Crying already?

I dried the wet trail the tear created in my face

-No...- My voice was a whisper. I bet he almost couldn't hear it but he did and that only made him angrier. I curled myself even more with no use. He walked to me again and pulled my hair backwards, making my neck crack and a gasp of surprise coming out of my throat.

-It seems you already want to die. huh? So soon, I was expecting you to be different from those whores. It seems I was wrong. Was I?

Tears filled my eyes, I couldn't take it anymore. My body was trembling and I lifted my hands, hiding my face and trying to stop the tears. He grabbed my neck and it started to be difficult to breath. I tried desperately to get only a little bit of air. I couldn't. I grabbed is wrist with my hands and squirmed.

My body started to jerk and I felt how life started to drain from it. My soul starting to leave. This is it. Goodbye world... Suddenly I was thrown and my body landed in something soft. I opened my eyes and noticed I was still alive and in his bed. " You must never think about sleep in the same bed as I!" I can't be here. The faster I could I got off the bed and kneel in the ground trying desperately to get up.

He laughed at me and, slowly he stepped in my direction again and I tried to keep distance between us and "crawled" back until my backs met the cold wall. I had no escape now. At the left, there was his bed and in the right there was a table. I got under it, sat in the ground and grabbed my legs hiding my face in the middle of my knees crying quietly. I can't see him now... I have no clue of what he is doing and I don't care anymore. Suddenly a hand grabbed my ankle and I screamed. he dragged me all the way in the bedroom until the bathroom. He dropped my leg and pushed me to the wall of the shower turning on the water. Soon I was soaked and my clothes were attached to my body. I could feel is gaze all over me but soon he stopped and looked at me.

-Wash yourself!- After that he leaved, letting me alone in there.

There were tears filing my eyes once again and I supported all my weight in my arm that was leaned against the wall. Why can't I be happy. What does Kami have against me. "Why?" I whispered...I took off the my clothes and throw them to the bathroom ground. My legs failed and I hit the floor of the shower. My arms laying lifeless in between my legs and the water falling in my hair making it go down and laying in my backs and shoulders. The bags in front fell on m eyes, hiding them. Minutes passed and I got up. I passed my hands in my body feeling my skin.

I was pale, thin, weak and worthless. Do I deserve to live? I don't know what to think... I'm exhausted. My eyes feel heavy and my head hurts. At least the blood stopped coming out and the water at my feet was pinkish because of it... Again, my thoughts started to run wild. «Why?!» was my last thought after I suddenly heard the door open.

~Vegeta POV~

«He's taking too long. He is in the shower for 20 minutes now. He has no right to take so long!» My patience grows shorter and I started to feel frustrated. I got up and walked in circles. He has 5 minutes to come out! Counting from now... I kept walking in circles and counting the seconds. 298... 299... 300! Time is up! 300 seconds (5 minutes) have passed. I will go inside. Hopefully he is not doing anything to be ashamed of! I ran to the door and cracked it open. He was staring at the door. His eyes wide looking at me. I could see is body. Thin, pale and it was obvious he had never fight, he had no muscles at all. I tried not t look at the zones under his waist but it was impossible. I followed the trail of his tail until his feet and then back up watching his legs and ass.

My eyes widened. I never imagined him like that. Pathetic! I have no desire for him. He is a low class trash.

My body was deceived by my lust. I can't remember the last time I had sex with someone. Slowly I walked t him and he almost crushed himself in the corner of the shower, Trying to get away. I grabbed his wrist and turned him around. Lifting his arm over his head I created a KI restrain and held it in the wall. He screamed and moved trying to break free, but it wouldn't be so easy!

I approached his neck and liked it feeling him shivering under. I started brushing my teeth and bit him in the muscle that unifies the neck to the collarbone. That would say I was the only that could ever touch him. Anyone else could have him this way. If it did, then the wound would start bleeding. At the same time my eyes broke his sensitive and fragile skin he screamed.

-HELP! PLEASE NOO!

-SHUT THE FUCK UP!

He squirmed more and more and somehow he managed to hit his elbow in my belly.

-YOU BITCH!

-LET ME GO PLEASE!

-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUH?- I asked angrily. He didn't answer, only more tears came down his pale face.

He was desperate, trying to stop this to happen, squirming, crying and moving, but that hit he gave me made me go crazy. I ripped off my clothes and use a part of the cloth that worked as a gag to make him more quiet. I tied it hard in the back off his head and then crushed it into the wall making a wave of dizziness take over him. Then I cuffed his other hand over his head.

I moved my hand down his spine and grabbed his tail making him arch is back and more tears roll down his face. Roughly I massaged his tail driving him crazy with the pain that was being inflicted in the fragile appendix. His eyes were bright red from crying.

I dropped his tail and it fell almost lifeless in between his legs and a sight came from him, surely he was thankful because of it. With my foot, I made his legs even more open than they already were and moved my right hand to his but cheek while the left one made his face crush even more in the wall. I was wet because I haven't turn the water off but I didn't care. The lust was controlling me. Now, it was like I was killing someone, when I start, I can't stop until I'm finished. I lift my right hand and leaned my body to him crushing him and then, lifting part of the gag I put two of my fingers inside his mouth. I saw how he was surprised but I kept going, he learned his place and soon he started to lick and suck my fingers making them wet.

I took my fingers of his mouth and put on the gag over his mouth once again and made my way down his back until his entrance. He tensed under me. His body trembling and his breath and heartbeat was erratic. I inserted on digit in his thigh entrance making him shiver and whimper. On tear fell and traced a line on his cheekbone. I leaned to him and licked it and started to move my finger in and out making him moan in pain and then in pleasure. I put my other digit inside him and started to move again. It came a muffled scream at first but soon he was again moaning and surely asking for more. I thrust my fingers in various angles trying to find *the place*. It didn't take too long and soon, when I pressed my fingers deeper and with more energy his backs arched and his had bent backwards. His mouth stuffed with the gag but it was cracked open and his eyes wide looking at the top of the shower. I laughed and kept thrusting, always hitting the same place inside him and he squirmed and moaned higher.

I was done with the fore play, quickly I grabbed my manhood and pressed it on his entrance. I scared him, he tensed and his body started to tremble much more. Slowly I penetrated him making him cry and scream in pain. I waited some time and then I started my thrusts but now harder and deeper. I penetrated the deeper I could again and again. He was screaming and crying worst than he was moments ago. His eyes were dull and half opened with the pain, they were also red and his eyebrows were compacted showing his pain. I grabbed his tail and started to massage it. His body trembled and his entrance got tighter making me shiver with the pleasure that climbed my spine.

Reaching up to one of his wrists, I loosened the cuff and pushed his hand to his back. I grabbed his leg and lifted I and supporting it in my shoulder. I never dropped his hand and I started once again pound him. His hands forming fists and his head hitting the wall every time I thrust him. He is driving me crazy and I feel that I'm about to come. I let his hand fall to his back and turned him to me. I took the other cuff from his wrists and both arms were there almost lifeless beside him. I grabbed is legs and made him higher and then wrap is legs in my waist but never letting them go and I started my movements all over. I curled my tail in his manhood and stroked it roughly. His face was turned to the side, trying to escape my gaze. I leaned to him and sucked on his nipple making his back arch and a moan escape his throat.

I was almost reaching my limit and my legs failed and I was forced to kneel with him still being penetrated. He fell back hitting his back in the ground. His head turned to the left, his eyes closed tightly and his arms laid there beside him. He was exhausted. Not only because of this. He was done with everything, he doesn't care anymore. He is just there, pleasing me like he should from the beginning and not protesting. I kept moving in a right time and he soon reached the climax and with a louder moan his with cum fell to his belly leaving a white taint on it. I was near but for it to happen I needed something. I untied the gag that stopped him from talking and took it from there. The moans and whimpers were much more audible now and I leaned to him, brushing my lips in his earlobe.

-That's it… Sing for me…

He blushed a lot, his face all red and his eyes slightly open and I could see they were sill dull.

-Who am I…?

-P-Prince…. Vegeta…hngh!- I thrust

-What's my name?

-V-Vegetaaah...- An again I thrust him.

-That's it baby… say it…

I closed my eyes and got prepared to release. Almost there. He said my name one last time and that was it, I bent my head backwards growling and releasing my seed deep inside him. He gasped and arched is back with the sensation of being filled with cum. I dropped his legs and fell over him, his tiny body catching mine. I laid there trying to catch my breath. Soon it went back to normal and I lifted my body to stare at Kakarott sleeping under me. He was breathless and was crying in his sleep. I got up and covered my body with one and then took one and wrapped him in it and then carried him to the bedroom laying his body in the bed «I forgot one thing!» and rushed out of the bedroom to my father's chambers.

I knocked at the door and my father answered me seconds later

-You killed him, didn't you?- His voice seemed disappointed.

I opened the door and stopped in front of his bed.

-No, he's alive. I want a bed for him. Or do you expect him to sleep with me?

-Huh? Ah no… I will take care of it. Go to your chambers and wait. There will be a bed for him in some time.

I went back to my chambers and he was in the same position. I moved him slowly for him to no wake up and noticed that there were blood spots on the towel. I unwrapped and aw that he was bleeding. It seems that I fucked him too hard for him to take it. I put the towel again around his waist and laid myself in the bed. Minutes later I heard the door knock and I put the blankets of my bed over both of our bodies. I give order for whoever was at the other side come in. Three guys came and they took a bed with them.

-Sir, were do you wish it to be placed?

-Somewhere around there…- I said pointing to one of the corners of my bedroom… the one that was closer to my bed. I don't know why I chose that one but… Who cares?!

They were very fast and soon they said their goodbyes and went out o my room.

I took Kakarott in my arms and laid him in his new bed and covered him with the blankets. Leaving him behind I got dressed and went to my training room. I'm thinking if I should, someday, take him here and show him what is a REAL fight and real FEAR!

I started my Kata and then started to fight an imaginary opponent.

What am I going to do with him?

I don't even know…

* * *

><p>You might hate me forever after you read this! I know, sorry :'(<p>

Reveiw please?


	4. Chapter 3

Hey! So... yeah... Long time without being here. But I have an explanation!  
>Well, first I was busy with the university and the works I had to do and lots of other things. Then there was an incident. A very BIG incident and I was hospitalzed and was in coma for some time and yeah... Not good. But I'm back (I think)<p>

Warning: There might be some mistakes since my native language is not English. I'm Portuguese. Also, I tried my best to improve my language and all and I'm sorry if there are some things that passed and that are still wrog. Gomenasai!

But well, enough of talking! Let's start!

* * *

><p>The Light in my Life- Chapter 3<p>

Slowly I started to wake up. My head throbbed and I couldn't feel my body. I could sense him in the room and he wasn't too far away. It seemed that he was on his bed or something. I can't really tell, my senses were not working because of the headache. I didn't dare to move or open my eyes, I only left myself be, hoping that he wouldn't notice that I was awake. Suddenly I heard footsteps in direction of where I was. I tried to relax and breathed slowly, trying desperately to look like I was sleeping. He leaned in my direction and I started to panic internally, hopefully he isn't like me and he doesn't have very sensitive senses. I felt his weight on the bed. Wait! Bed? I'm in a bed? My bed? I can't think about anything… Am I really in a bed? It feels soft and warm…

He left something near my face and backed away. I heard his footsteps again, but this time they were getting away from me. I heard the door open and close and then I couldn't hear anything but the servants talking to him, and then silence took over my surroundings. I opened my eyes and saw a paper laid gently in the pillow. I lifted my body with one arm and took hold of the paper. The first thing that I could see was his beautiful handwriting, his letter making gentle curves, up and down and curled at the end of the word, a handwriting worth of royalty. Then I concentrated in reading what he wrote.

«I'll be out for the rest of the day, during that time you are on your own and you can explore your surroundings. It has a bunch of secret passages that only some people know about but since you are my servant and since you will sleep in the same bedroom as I, you must know them. On the right of your bed you can find a rift in the wall. Put there your finger and the ground will open in front of your eyes. After that you have some stairs and they get to a labyrinth of corridors, whenever the castle is attacked you must hide yourself there. When you wake up you must dress something. I left some clothes at the feet of your bed.

Then, use the rest of the day to take care of the bedroom. Also clean the mess in the bathroom, when I come back I want it clean and I want to find everything on its place.

I don't want excuses, you already know what happens if you don't do as I say. Anyway, Enjoy, do your work and you might have a recompense»

I nodded to myself and tried to sit up discovering that it was impossible. I tried once again and a ray of pain climbed all the length of my spine. I squirmed in pain and grabbed the top of the bed trying to push my weight up. I finally managed to sit down on the bed. My tail was hurting and I grabbed it, caressing the fur slowly, trying to ease the pain. I turned my body, sitting in the edge of the bed. I swing my legs slowly and the pain didn't come back, I smiled weakly and sighed. My feet touched the ground and found a fluffy carpet under them. I moved them around purring with the sensation of the soft carpet under my feet. Then I started to get up. I tried to get some support in the wall and lifted my body. As soon as I was straight, my legs began to tremble and then shaking violently, tears came to my eyes and I fell on my knees.

I couldn't get up with the pain that was hitting me constantly. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and then grabbed the fur of the carpet. I crawled to the feet of the bed and found a hill of clothes in the ground. He sure left a lot of clothes for me. I crawled to them and stayed on my knees in front of them. I raised some of them in front of my face and ended up choosing a pale blue baggy shirt and some kind of withe jeans and a pair of boots. I sat on the ground and put the shirt on, then I dressed some boxers he left and then managed to put the jeans on, even thought it was difficult. Then I put on the boots and tried once again to get up. I grabbed the feet of the bed and lifted my body, then I grabbed the bed sheets and tried to gain some balance on my legs. When I finally manage to stay still, I straightened my backs and slowly started to walk to the bathroom.

It was a mess, everything was out of its place and the shower was the worst part… It was obvious… the memories of what happened came to my mind and tears came to my eyes… NO! I will not cry… I can't… I need to be strong! *My brothers! They care… they were the ones that always stayed by my side… Make them proud!* I lifted my head and looked at myself in the mirror with determination.

-I can do it… - I whispered to myself and smiled. Then I started to clean the bathroom, slowly and carefully to not do anything wrong. I tried to forget about the pain I felt and I could make it go away for some time, when it was too much I would get on my knees and started to clean the ground and the things I could reach. Then…the shower. I cleaned it and put everything on its place. When I was done I went to the bedroom and sat on the right edge of the bed.

I looked to the wall and, like he said, there was a little rift. Carefully I put one finger on it, the ground trembled and then there was a hole on it. I looked inside of it and there were some rock stairs. I got up and took a better look at them. I leaned to the front and put my hands on my waist to ease the pain that was still there. Suddenly I felt hands on my backs and then the ground came closer and closer as I fell in the hole and hit the stairs with my body. I fell on my hands and knees and looked up. I could see light in top of me and then… he was there smiling.

- Enjoy your stay… Kakarott – and then the hole in the "roof" closed. My eyes widen when I understood what happened… he… he closed me here… Am I going to die here? Will he leave me here forever?

I could barely see anything in this place. I moved my arms and touched a wall. I sat down and leaned against it… I didn't dare to move… What if this is a trap? A place were servants are murdered or attacked by something or someone? I put my knees near my chest and hold them there with my arms, then I laid my head there and felt tears come to my eyes… What's going to happen? Why me…?

~Vegeta's POV~

I walked carefully to my room and opened the door. I saw him on his feet looking to one of the secret passages, the one I told him about in the note I left. I walked to him and when I was near enough I pushed him. I saw as his body fell and he hit the floor as I grinned. This pleases me so much… I closed the passage after saying «Enjoy your stay… Kakarott».

I was tired and smelly from training so I went to the bathroom. I opened the door and saw that everything was on its place. *At least he knows his place and works properly, maybe… just maybe I will reward him for the good job… Maybe…*

I stripped off my clothes and took a fast shower and then dressed a new armor and spandex. The tiredness took over me and I fell on the bed and relaxed. Sometimes relax feels so good… It makes me…

Soon I fell asleep and I was only able to wake up when I heard someone knock at the door. I got up and walked to it. I opened the door to let whoever was at the other side get in. My eyes got wide when I saw who was at the other side. Nappa!? What was he doing here?

- May I come in, sir?

- Huh? Yes, of course.

He got in and sat in a chair and I sat in front of him in the sofa.

- Sir, you must dress up with the best thing you have and come with me right now. It's urgent!

- Okayyyy… While I dress up explain me everything.

- Of course sir.

I got up and walked to the cabinet and choose my best armor.

- Lord Freeza is coming in some minutes here and we must worry. We don't know what he wants but he said he wanted to see Prince Vegeta.

- I see, well, give e just one minute. – I saw him nod and leave the bedroom for me to be able to dress up in privacy. I got dressed really quickly and then went to his side on the other side of the door. While walking in the corridors I saw that it was already night. Wow, I really overslept. Nhe, not a problem at all… We walked more and more and we finally arrived the throne room. I sat on a smaller throne, on my father's right and my younger brother sat down at his left side.

Now I notice, he is different… well I haven' got any contact with Tarble for some time now. He sure is a bit taller but he is obviously shorter than me, he is even shorter than Kakarott, hmpft, pathetic… Suddenly a thought came to my mind and my eyes went from half closed to completely wide and in shock.

FUCK!

I forgot about Kakarott, he is still closed in the fucking secret passage and I bet he didn't move a feet from where he fell. At least I know he isn't somewhere in the castle that might be dangerous for him… WAIT! Why am I worried if he is safe or not? He is just another trash… A very sexy trash to say the truth. FUCK! NO! DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT, HE IS **NOT SEXY**, HE'S **WORTHLESS**, HE **MEANS NOTHING **AND HE IS JUST **ANOTHER SERVANT**!

I woke up from my thoughts when the door cracked open and Freeza came inside and walked to the center of the room. My father stood up and bowed to him, as well as me and my brother.

I hate this fucking lizard so much. Ever since I first saw him… But, what does he wants so urgently that made him come to us? He sure hates Saiyans to death, but why coming in such a time. Suddenly he spoke and the room went silent.

~Later~

FINALLY THE FUCKING CONVENTION IT'S OVER! I couldn't hear one more word from that monster. I was done with him.

With heavy steps I went to my bedroom. I got inside and went directly to the secret passage's opening button and opened it. I looked inside and saw him sited and leaned against a wall. I walked to him and knelt down beside him. I studied his face and confirmed my suspicion that he was asleep. Hmpf, he doesn't even know the real life here in the castle…

I grabbed one of his ankles and dragged him. As soon as I pulled his leg, his eyes opened to show panic and fear. I grinned and kept dragging him behind me. I got upstairs and threw him in direction of my bed. He landed with a loud "thump" and stared at me with wide eyes.

- Prepare my bed while I take a quick shower! And don't even think about running away or cry, you know what will happen if you do it. - He nodded quickly and got to his feet. I turned away and went to the bathroom. I got inside the shower and I let the cold water run down my body. It was so relaxing… Suddenly a thought came to my mid…

Kakarott… I don't know how my father got him, but until now, he has been the only servant I could stand and that I didn't kill… He was the only one that followed all my instructions, even thought he was weak… maybe... maybe I really should recompense him… With what? I know! Food… He didn't eat anything since he came to the castle this morning… counting that a day here has 53 hours* he managed to keep his energy the whole time… anyways, he needs to eat!

I got off the shower and noticed that I didn't take any changes with me. Ugh… why me? I stepped in direction of the door and opened it. I looked inside the room and he was sitting in his bed looking at his hands. I coughed trying to get his attention. As soon as he heard the noise I've done he looked at me with a confused look in his face.

- Get me some clothes. I forgot to take them with me. Fast! – He nodded and got up. He went to the dresser and got an armor and a spandex suit and then gave them to me. I got inside the bathroom and dressed myself. Then, I stepped out of the bathroom and he looked at me. I walked towards him and I saw as his facial expression went from calm to panic.

- Are you hungry? – I surely shocked him but he nodded. – Follow me… - I turned around and stepped out of the bedroom. I walked through the corridors of the palace. He was hesitant. He barely talks, well, he might be intimidated by me and afraid to say something wrong… What a waste, I didn't want a quiet servant, it makes me feel bad, and I don't know why I feel this towards him. I never cared that the servants would talk or not, I could barely stand their voices… But this teen… He is different…

- You know, you can speak. It's not that I care, but as much as I know about you is that you're not mute, so use your voice more often.

- H-Hai…

- That's something. Well, what kind of food you like. Or will you be satisfied with something the cookers have?

- I really am not very finicky about food… something will be fine… - I could barely hear his voice, but at least he spoke.

- Very well.

We kept walking for some time and then we arrived to the kitchen. The cookers looked at me with surprise stamped on their face but I didn't give a fuck of what they were thinking.

-Give him some food! - I ordered pointing at Kakarott. Quickly the cookers nodded and put their hands at work. I pointed to a chair and to a table for him to sit and he did as I said… hmmm… he is quite obedient… that's good, that's good… I think the things I've done to him were more than enough for him to know his place. Soon the food was ready and the cookers put a bunch of plates in front of him. I saw as is eyes got wide with curiosity and shock.

- What is it?-I asked suddenly making him jump and look at me. He just stared at me for some time until my eyebrows rose with impatience, he clearly understood I was running out of patience and he spoke.

- It's just that… I'm not used to see or eat this amount of food… - WHAT? A Saiyan loves to eat. A Saiyan loves food almost as much as he loves power. But this is the first time I hear one say that he wasn't used to eat that much. MUCH? That's not even half of what I eat!

- How old are you exactly?

- 17, sir. – That's even worse! A Saiyan in that age would eat the double that an adult Saiyan would eat, but, for him, that amount of food is too much? That's not good for him!

WAIT! WHY THE HELL AM I WORRIED? Ah, fuck it, he will eat what he wants anyway.

- Eat whatever you want. I won't make you eat if you don't want to.

- Thank you sir… - He whispered.

- Whatever…

He ate at a slow pace. We weren't worried about the time anyway. We had plenty of it. The night was still a kid and we could still sleep quite a lot.

* * *

><p>So... That's all for now.<p>

Also don't forget to review and leave your opinion for me to know where can get better.

See ya all!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey Hey! Soooooooo... Long time no see wasn't it?

Well I do belive I am back, once and for all, at least in this month I will be uploading my chapters. There was a lot of things I had to do and it was kind of dificult to write something, and I didn't have that much of good ideas, I did have the plot all planned in my head but I just couldn't write it down.. So frustrating!

I did write this whole chapter today I was so in the mood to write, also for those who are followers of my other ff "You can't hide love Forever" I must tell you that I am halfaway trough the chapter! YAY so it should be uploaded by tomorrow or so ;)

Thanks to evryone who still hangs in there with me and leave your observation of this fic ;)

Also thanks NSFW Foxy for telling me I should put Vegeta's thougths in italics. reallyapreciate your help and the help everybody gives me and I do tkae youin consideration!

Enjoy the read

Annnnddddd...

It has LEMON SO BEWARE!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only my ideas!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

It was quite strange to see a saiyan eat so little but looking correctly at him he did not have muscles nor energy that would require a lot of feeding. Even though he is only one year younger than me he should have eaten more, but then again, making him shove food into his mouth would not be a good idea and having a sick servant lead to only one thing: death. However, I am quite interested in him, he is different form the other servants but say what is different. He is unique I guess. And oh god he is starting to change me, my mind has been a mess. It all started when I first laid my eyes on him and accepted him as my slave.

I was planning to kill him as soon as I finished telling him the rules, that way I would not have a weakling following me nor annoying me, and then my father would not take me anymore servants because that was the deal. If this one died, no more servants. But still, when I hit him and he passed out I had mercy on him, I gave him a chance, yet I did something that I did not intend to do but I know that my heat cycle is near and then it will be worst, he well have to comply and accept the fact that I will use his body for relief and that is enough reaosn for me not to kill him now. The problem is, he is still not healed from the last time and if I'm right tomorrow the heat will start… OH MY GOD! AGAIN! WHY AM I EVEN CARING IF HE IS OR NOT HEALED! He's messing with my head…

Never mind, he already finished eating and so I ordered him to get up and follow me. He did as I say, keeping quiet the whole way. Thank god he is not like those who would talk like they knew me or were my friends their whole life. We got into my room and I stopped turning to him.

-You did well, you may have your rest but first you must prepare my bead and then you can go to sleep.

-Yes sir. - He nodded and went to work while I went to my desk and read the papers that I brought form the conference with Frieza. That fucking lizard, I swear I will kill him with my own hands!

I grabbed a pen and scribbled some words in a paper sheet, however, thanks to my fury and the grudge I held towards Frieza I ended up cracking the pen which scared Kakarott who quickly turned to me. I looked in his direction and noticed that the bed was ready and I motioned him to go to his own bed.

-Go rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day and I will need you to be with me.

-Yes sir. - he said as he took the pajamas that were in the same pile as the other clothes I left for him and went to the bathroom. After 2 minutes he came back.

While he was gone I sat down in my bed reading the papers again, and looked up when he came out fully dressed with a white shirt and white baggy trousers that flowed freely around his ankles. He went to his bed, pushed the bed clothes of his own bed back and laid down.

–Goodnight sir. - He said and it surprised me. He covered himself and curled into a ball. I sighed and changed into some pajamas I had near me and then laid down on my bed and turned the lights off. I didn't sleep right away, instead I looked at the ceiling lost in thoughts. All kinds of things: Frieza convention and plans and a certain Saiyan slave that was in a bed not far from mine… Suddenly a thought crossed my mind. Did he go into heat yet? I know mine was really close, I could feel it already, the light burn in my limbs and in my south region. The first heat was the worst, it was difficult to hold a Saiyan in heat. But I was not worried about that, Kakarott was weak and a third class which meant that I could easily hold him down, the problem was I HAD TO BE BY HIS SIDE AND HELP HIM!

Why? Because there are almost no servants in this castle. Well there are, but only in the kitchen, entrance, to wash the castle and then the personal slaves which were gone except for Kakarott. My father didn't have one and my brother was out in some trip and his slave went with him. Or either he returns in time because I can't use the other servants, or I will have to take care of him myself… Well I could just kill him if he goes into heat, but shit I wasn't even able to kill him the moment after I said him the rules. I gave him a chance and I know I won't have an actual "reason" to kill him because he was not his fault to have heat. And here I go again, caring about some trash my father took me. I decided it was better no worry and let time flow by itself, I turned myself and soon fell asleep.

When I woke up the sun was high in the sky and when I opened my eyes and looked at the window I saw Kakarott siting in the sofa looking trough it. I turned myself away from the light and slowly rose in the bed. I saw form the corner of my eye as he turned to me.

-Do you need something sir?

-Yes. What time is it?

-11am sir.

-Go take a quick shower I will leave some clothes for you.

-Yes, your majesty.

-And don't dare take as long as you took last time, you know the consequences! - I said raising my voice and looking at him in the eyes. His eyes grew with fear and he nodded quickly and then went to the bathroom. I got up and went to the wardrobe, looking for something to wear and also something for Kakarott. He needed to look royal, or at least he should be more ornamented than any slave should. This was an important meeting. His looks could not ruin it.

I looked through my belongings and found something I could wear. A black spandex suit, white boots with golden tips and white gloves. Over the spandex would be a white armor with golden ornaments and the Saiyan crest painted in red. From the shoulders flowed a red cape that went to my feet. I then looked for something for him to wear and found something good enough. A black spandex suit just like mine, totally white boots, a white armor with silver ornaments and the Saiyan crest painted in black. However it didn't have a cape that went until his knees so I looked for something and finally found one that would fit him. I took his clothes and displayed them on his bed and then went to the bathroom door and knocked.

-Kakarott?

-Y-yes sir? - He was scared, I could tell that easily.

- Cover yourself with a towel when you come out I will go next, your clothes are in your bed. And Hurry!

-Yes, master.

I left and laid in my bed, I could feel the burn in my south region again and it was becoming stronger. I need to relieve myself, soon, or else I will end up jumping in the first person that came in my sight. I only had one solution and it involved Kakarott. Not that I cared, he is here to aid me and this is one of his functions. I waited until he came back and he went slowly over to his bed. I got up and walked up to him and went unoticed. I was soon behind him and grabbing him suddenly I put my lips in the mark I made earlier in his neck. He started to tremble and I pushed him towards me, he was a bit smaller than me but I knew that he would grow up more. Saiyans grow until the age of 21, he still has 4 years in front of him. If he survived of course.

I turned him around and kept nipping his neck and he whimpered when I brushed my teeth over the bite mark. I pushed the towel slightly down and reveled his shoulder completely and I grabbed him by his waist, making his body in contact with mine and not giving him any escape. With my free hand I grabbed his unruly hair and pressed his lips to mine. He didn't answer at first but when I pressed our bodies together and grabbed his tail with the hand that was once on his wast his body melted and he started kissing me back and allowed my tongue to enter his mouth.

The kiss was rough and when I pulled back and looked at him his eyes were wide from confusion and fear. I grabbed one of his wrists and pulled it and guided him to my bed. I pushed him and he fell over it and looked at me with fear more and more evident on his eyes. I paced towards him and he clutched the towel closer to his body. I grabbed both of his wrists and held them with one hand. Then I leaned on him making him lay down as I positioned myself in between his legs. He moved himself trying to close his legs but he would never be able to do it with me there.

-Stay still for a moment, will you? – He looked at me in the eyes, pleading no to do it again but even if I wanted I couldn't stop now. I left his wrists and pushed him further in the bed so I could get in it. When I was in position I reached over face with my hand and traced his lips with my thumb and then pushed his bottom lip down and put my index and middle finger on his mouth.

-Suck them. –I ordered while I took the towel away from his body. He started sucking and licking them, just like I wanted. While he worked on my fingers I grabbed his manhood and the sudden touch made him shake and moan quietly and I smirked. He sure was sensitive. I stroked him for a while and took my fingers from his mouth and leaving his evident boner I pushed his legs more apart. I then entered him with one of my fingers and he whimpered. I don't know how I haven't thrusted senselessly into him and fucked him but I was controlling the situation quite well and even prepared him. Well, I did need him okay so he could come with me, later I would do it with him again, I was sure of it. One fuck wouldn't help my heat. I then inserted my middle finger and prepared his hole with a scissoring motion and his moans grew both in quantity and tone.

-Sir, please…- He begged whispering.

-I won't stop! – I said as I leaned over him and kissed him roughly again. It was not a love or comfort kiss. No. Nothing of that nonsense. It was all lust. Lust and possessiveness. – Don't you dare muffle your voice! I want to hear you cry my name! – I growled and he looked at me scared. How I loved that look of despair. Made me so happy!

I took my fingers form inside him and pushed my pants down. I moaned lightly as soon as my manhood was free and touched the air. I grabbed it and leaned myself on him and making pressure on his prepared hole with the head of my cock. Then I penetrated and buried myself in his hotness while he arched his back and screamed in pleasure and pain. He didn't cry, no, not a single tear came to his eyes. I was happy and at the same time I wasn't happy. Why? It was good knowing he knew that whatever he did it would not save him and crying would only be worse, however, if he didn't cry it wasn't as pleasant. I loved to make people suffer but he wasn't showing his weakness. He just laid there and allowed me to do whatever I wanted. Oh well. If I can do whatever I want then I can do this! And so I pulled out slowly and made him shiver in pleasure and then I thrusted him with most of my energy, hitting deeper inside him and he screamed louder. OH! How I loved his scream. It was full of agony but still a bit of pleasure but the despair in his soft voice made me hot and my lust only grew more and more.

I started moving my hips back and forth, hitting him with full force, he grabbed the sheets and I felt some weird liquid substance in my manhood. I looked down and saw blood. He was still not used to it. I looked at his face and a smile adorned my face. His eyes were watery and a single tear rolled down his face. I leaned down and licked the sheded tear and then nipped his neck at the same time as I thrusted into him. I wasn't as fast because of the position I was in but I still hit him pretty deep. I clutched one of his arms and slipped it over my neck. That was enough for him to understand what I wanted and he lifted his other arm and rested it over his other arm, above my neck.

Grabbing his waist with only one arm, I pushed myself up and sat down on the bed. Leaning my backs on it's headboard I grabbed his hips and moved them up. He grabbed my shoulders and gasped when I pushed him down and hit his prostate. I moaned and attacked his nipples, liking and sucking them as he kept moaning. I lifted my hands hand grabbed his hair while I curled my hand on his cock and started pumping back. I leaned against the bed once again and turned his face to me, pushing him a bit down so he was face to face with me.

-Enjoying yourself aren't you. Such a slut you are! Move your ass on your own! And do it right! – I roared and pressed his lips to mine ending up biting them and drawing some blood and I sucked it. I pulled back and he started moving right away, slamming himself with his full force. I moaned as he kept is movements steady. He panted harder and harder as I kept pumping his cock and I couldn't handle it anymore. His screams started getting louder and louder and soon he was at his limit, however I wasn't done yet. I only had to be in the conference at 2pm, and we still had a lot of time. The fun had only started.

-Shit…- I hissed and bit down on the exact same spot I had bit him the last time. He screamed my name. – Yes that's it! Scream my name. Scream it form the top of your lungs. – I said and tightening my hold on his hair I leaned his forehead on my shoulder and thrusted one last time and came inside him. He screamed my name one last time and came in between us. Fuck. He just bathed. Whatever he can take another bath if he needs later. He collapsed on me and I held him. Why? I don't know but it felt right. It felt good somehow. Have this closeness with somebody. No... This closeness with him... I never alowed any of my slaves this kind of body contact. I turned my head slightly and whispered in his ear.

-Have you been in heat yet?

-No sir. - He said still breathing harshl.

-You will have it in no time. You know that don't you?

-Yes sir…

- Don't you know anymore words other than "yes" or "no"? - I said, a little irritated from the repetitive words he kept saying. He tensed in my arms and lifted himself slowly. I didn't let go of his waist yet but allowed him to move.

-I'm sorry sir…I-I…- I shook my head and made his forehead rest in my shoulder once again.

-We will take care of that later, but now… I hope you are ready for another round! - I said and leaned forward and looked at him in the eyes. He was not scared, not begging. His eyes were dull and he was still tired but he just nodded. Like he had a choice. Hmph…

~Meanwhile outside Vegeta's bedroom~

King Vegeta woke up and dressed himself quickly. He and his son still had a lot of time but he wanted to be sure everything was ready so he went to Vegeta's room. However, when he reached the corridor he heard screams, moans and all kinds of sounds that one would make during sex. Not only that but he could also smell it in the air. _«It seems like they are getting along well. I really hope Kakarott is the right choice» _Bejita thought, However he had come this far, he would not go back now. When he was about to knock he heard a loud moan and then everything went silent. He waited some seconds and then he knocked on the door.

~Back in Vegeta's room~

Kakarott had his arms around Vegeta's neck as the prince fucked him senseless. He was almost reaching his climax and soon both of them came and the younger of then screamed loudly. Vegeta panted and collapsed over Kakarott's body and stayed there, while holding the slender body of the other male in his arms. He sighed but his head lifted quickly as soon as he heard someone knock on his door. He looked at Kakarott who as panting hard under him. _«Shit! What now!? » _Vegeta thought.

-Who is it?

-It's me Vegeta. May I come in?

-Just a moment! – He screamed and then turned to face Kakarott again whose eyes were wide open in panic. – Listen carefully! You will act as if you were asleep you heard me?

-Y-yes.

-Very well- He said an pushed himself and Kakarott up and laid against the head of the bed like he did before. He placed Kakarott over him, his face resting on the prince's chest. – Stay still!- He said whispering- Come in!

As soon as he said that Bejita came into the room and looked over to his son's bed.

-Seems like you two are getting along quite well. That's good. That way he might survive.

-Who knows? Just because I relieved my heat on him doesn't mean he is safe.- He said and felt Kakarott's body tense immediately. He was in fact in the arms of who could murder him at any moment.

-Well… At least give him some credit. He came from one hell of a house to might end up in it or an even worst hell again if you want.

-What do you mean? He looks fine- He said but he knew very well that it was a lie.

-Fine!? For love of Kami Vegeta. Look at him. Seriously, what is fine in him? Well okay he does have a great body but look at him. A Saiyan should never be so thin and weak, not even a third class. But I could not wait more from his family. Please, treat him carefully. He was hated by his parents and from what they said he was a dirty spot on their family. He had only his brothers as his support.

-What?

-Yeah. He might not be strong physically, but he went through a lot I believe, and those marks on his backs show it pretty well.

-Marks on his back? What do you… Oh- Vegeta examined Kakarott's back and saw the marks that adorned it. He was whipped, that was for sure, some were really old, others were a bit fresh.- How do you know so much?

-I have my ways. However I didn't come over here to talk only about him. Get ready soon and dress him, the best way you can dress him, make sure he is clean. Frieza is exigent.- Bejita said and then turned away and went out the door – And please, give him a chance… he deserves it…- And then the door was closed.

-Sir…? – Kakarott was hesitant, the last time he asked something he ended up passing out and then he was raped.

-Yes?

-We are going… to see Lord Frieza?

-First of all, don't call him Lord. He is not a Lord. He is just a fucking lizard who wants to control our people. And now to answer your question: yes we are seeing him.

-Sorry sir…

-Very well, now let's get ourselves cleaned… Even if it annoys me I have to do this for the sake of our race. – He said and got up, pushing Kakarott with him. They took a bath together even though the younger was a bit apprehensive and hesitant. Then they went to the bedroom and got dressed. Vegeta was faster and saw as Kakarott struggled to put on his cape, so Vegeta went to him and put it on for him.

-There, all ready, now we must wait.

-Thanks sir.

-Never mind. Go sit down or something. I know I took a lot of your energy away but I must tell you. You were good today. Keep it that way.

-Y-Yes sir, Thank you sir.

-Hmph, whatever.

Kakarott sat down on the sofa near the window and looked outside. He loved to see the city and the landscape he was able to observe form that window was amazing.

-I see you really like that view.

-Yes, I do sir…

-What does it have so special? – Vegeta said as he also look out of the window.

-I don't know sir… It's different from where I came from… I was never able to see the city…

-Hmph, I don't think it's that amazing. – He said and looked at Kakarott who was looking outside with a different light on his eyes and a smile on his lips. Vegeta stared at him for a while. He had never seen him smile since he came nor that have he seen kind of light on his eyes. Was it what people called happiness and peace? He shook his head _«The fuck am I staring at? He's messing with my head» _Vegeta thought and then looked outside and they both stayed in an peaceful silence waiting for the moment that was coming..

* * *

><p>Clifhanger I know sorry but I had to do this! Vegeta seems more relaxed... will it last? Give your opinions if he should be calmer or if he should still be crazy and hurt Goku (I do think he should be mean for a lil longer tho). Also I tried to show a little difference in Goku's personality and the more the fic goes on the more his character will be developed and become the Goku we all know! Okay maybe not as strong but still Goku's character!<p>

Sorry if there are any mistakes. I am not english ^^;


	6. Chapter 5

HEYYYY! Long time no se... yeah I know.. I was very slow and the words didn't come out right and I ended up re-writting this chapter lots and lots of times. But here it is! YAY! I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>The waiting time for the reunion was slow to pass and both remained in a calm and comfortable silence. Vegeta wasn't able to take his eyes from the younger male sitting beside himself. He didn't want to admit and refused the idea that he found the third class beautiful. However, a certain lower part of his body manifested itself with the habitual fire that his heat cause. He looked away from the window involuntarily, observing the smile that adorned the face of the other. As he noted the strange spark on the other's eyes he felt something he wasn't used to but he didn't even know what that feeling was. He didn't want to ask him anything but his lips moved against his will.<p>

-Kaka- He stopped immediately, looking at his servant with a shocked look. Kakarott looked at him but there was no fear in his eyes and his smile only trembled a bit. However, when he noted the shocked expression on his prince's face his own expression changed from relaxation to worry.

-Your Highness? Something's wrong? - He asked hesitantly in an attempt to not piss off his superior. His question got no answer. He raised his arm slowly and lightly touched the hand of the other male. Nothing. He increased the pressure and Vegeta snapped. With a swift move Vegeta raised his hand and slapped the younger's face making him fall of the sofa. His fall was stopped when Vegeta grabbed his wrist and pulled him against his strong chest.

-Never interrupt my thoughts! You're nothing… only a trash that does not even belong in this world. You should have died! It's quite clear the reason why your family hated you! You're weak… Your brothers had mercy on you! As if you could ever be loved. - He said in the other's ear as the reference to Kakarott's family made the younger of them tense. With that, Vegeta pushed him away, making him hit the other side of the sofa. However he didn't let go of the other's wrist just yet. He wanted to test him and waited for any reaction knowing that what he did was not right. But there was nothing he could do.

He looked at the eyes of the other and grinned. There he saw the reason why he allowed him to live. He was not weak. Oh no... The hate and frustration in his look, the way his body shuddered and the way his hand closed and opened with the temptation to attack. Vegeta smiled even more as the other shook with rage.

Taking advantage of the fact that he was still holding his servant's wrist, Vegeta pulled him against his chest once again. He rested his arms around the shoulders of the other male and felt the tension gathered in the other's body.

-Your Highness? – He whispered but was interrupted by the prince.

-Shut up… Don't… Don't say anything. – What Vegeta wanted to be an order came out hesitantly. The younger nodded and placed his arms around the prince's torso. They stayed like that for a long time while Vegeta fought his need to touch the other's hair. He gave up on that fight, moved his hand and rested it in the younger's head as both of them started to relax.

Sadly, everything has its end and not much time later they heard a knock on the door and they automatically knew they had to let go of each other. Both got up and walked silently in direction of the room where the reunion was going to be. Kakarott followed Vegeta with a respectful distance between himself and the prince since a slave could never walk side by side with a Saiyan of higher class.

Moments later they both arrived at the room and saw the door open in front of them, revealing the throne room. A red carpet was extended from the door until it reached the throne and both sides of the room were filled with ministers, first classes and elites.

Vegeta stepped ahead and Kakarott followed him slowly trying not to show his nervousness and sat down at the feet of the prince's throne. The king looked to his son and then to Kakarott and smiled, however, he was interrupted and looked away as the door opened once again to reveal who had arrived. Freeza stepped inside and Vegeta was not a bit happy but kept his relaxed and serene look. He noted that his slave had crushed himself against the throne. He still could keep his self-control under check but if he had a panic attack it would be a problem for all of them.

Freeza walked up to the center of the room and bowed starting a theatre as soon as the reunion began. The king and the prince got up and bowed as well. Freeza looked around but his attention was focused on the teen that was beside the Vegeta's throne. He then went to his place and the rulers of Vegeta-sei sat down again. Vegeta noticed the look that the tyrant was directing to his slave. He thanked Kami the fact that the third class Saiyan was staring at the ground and didn't realize he was being examined. «_It's better this way. At least he will not panic. »_ thought Vegeta. The prince could hear the whispers of the ministers about the man sitting by his feet but chose to ignore them. However, his thoughts were interrupted when his father spoke.

-Good evening everyone! Today we have the honor of having Lord Freeza with us. As you know, this is an important time for us. Firstly, my son will be 20 soon so he can start his missions and secondly, Lord Freeza offered some missions that will be of everyone's interest. Isn't it, Lord Freeza?

-Yes. My soldiers have decreased and we need the help of your people and it would be an honor to have the prince contributing in our missions. – Said Freeza with confidence. Vegeta didn't appreciate the idea but knew he could do nothing, he would be ordered to do it. Kakarott was still staring at the ground trying to not draw any attention towards himself, especially Freeza's attention. The reunion went on until the moment the Icejin requested that everyone in the room, except for the king and the prince, should leave. The room emptied leaving only the king, Vegeta and Kakarott. When they all went away, Freeza spoke again.

-Well, dear king, what do you think of my idea?

-I believe it will bring a lot of benefits to our people and to your soldiers.

-Indeed. I wish to talk with the prince in private if it was possible- Said Freeza with a monotone voice. With that, Vegeta tensed. His hands closed and opened with rage and his breathing was quick. All he wanted to do was attack the damned tyrant but relaxed and reclined himself on his throne as soon as Kakarott laid a hand on his knee.

The last details of the partnership were discussed and Bejita left the room, leaving Vegeta and Kakarott in Freeza's hands. The Icejin smiled and walked in direction of the prince, receiving a glare form the prince.

-STOP! Don't move! - shouted Vegeta.

-Oh, little prince, there's no necessity to be so annoyed or do you want to risk this partnership? – He said smiling and Vegeta growled. Freeza came closer to both Saiyans and Vegeta didn't say another word, only observed and studied the other's movements. He also noted the way his servant crushed himself against the throne and hid his face with his hair.

-Why do you wish to talk with me in private?

-Oh! Nothing much. I'm just… let's say… curious.

-Curious? – Asked Vegeta as his frown deepened.

-Yes. Curious… Tell me… Who is this young boy? – He asked and Vegeta glared at Freeza as the Icejin moved is tail in direction of the other's face. He was close to touch the younger's chin in order to make him look up. Vegeta almost attacked Freeza but the Icejin stopped his movements and looked at the prince.

-Don't touch him! – Hissed Vegeta.

-Possessive… Interesting… Get up, little one!

Kakarott stopped when he heard the order. With wide eyes and confusion plastered on his face he stayed put until Vegeta touched the back of his neck as a signal for him to obey. At the beginning he hesitated but then he got up.

-Look at me. – The tone of Freeza's voice was so stripped of emotion, but still intimidating and all that Kakarott could do was obey. Freeza smiled. – We have a rare jewel over here, don't we, dear prince? Now I understand your possessiveness towards him… What's your name boy?

-Ka-Kakarott, sir…

-Interesting… Well, you'll hear of me again in the future. I suggest you to prepare yourselves while you still can. Ah! And if you are interested in him, dear prince, I advise you to prepare him and keep him by your side the whole time. My soldiers do not show any mercy. – With that said, Freeza turned around and left the room.

Vegeta punched the arm of his throne as soon as the tyrant left the room. He laid all his fury in that punch and the impact made Kakarott turn around abruptly. The arm of the throne broke and some pieces pierced the prince's knuckles. Vegeta took a deep breath and got up and walked away, having his bedroom as his destiny. As he walked, Kakarott followed him with a worry. As soon as they both arrived at the prince's bedroom, Vegeta sat down on his bed and Kakarott stared at the prince trying to decide what to do. _«What should I do? Help him or leave him to his own thoughts? After all, he did say me not to interrupt him ever again. ». _Soon, he decided what to do. With confident steps, Kakarott went to the bathroom and looked for a first-aid kit. When he found one, Kakarott went over to the prince, placed the kit beside him and kneeled in front of Vegeta.

-Sir?

-What now?

-Your hand sir. - He said and looked at the prince's hand. Vegeta looked as well and understood what he meant.

-Yes, take care of it, do what you want just don't interrupt me.

-Yes sir.

Kakarott took Vegeta's hand on his own and took some of the wood pieces that were stuck in the glove. Then he took off the glove that covered the prince's tan skin. After that he took the rest of the wood shards from the other's skin, cleaned the wounds and covered them with a bandage. When he was finished, Kakarott got up and placed the kit where it belonged. As he went over to his own bed he stopped when he heard the prince's voice.

-Sit here. – Ordered Vegeta. Kakarott nodded and sat down beside the prince. Both stayed silent, left to their own thoughts.

-POV VEGETA-

«I don't know what's happening… What I feel towards him is something new and unknown to me. What's happening to me? If I didn't know better, I would say it is love. But that's impossible! I'm sure this is happening because of my heat… His must be close as well… Hormones can cause all kinds of problems. »

I thought all of that but I still opened my eyes and looked at him noting that his attention was turned to his hands that moved nervously.

- Say me… Why do you have so many marks in your backs?

- It was my father, sir.

- Why?

- It's not important, sir…

- If I asked is because I want to know!

- Yes, sir.

- What my father said earlier… Was it the truth?

- Yes, it was… I have and older brother called Raditz and a twin brother called Turles. Raditz is the strongest and it was him who trained me, even thought our training was almost non-existent. My parents didn't allow me to train… They said I was not worth the effort. My twin brother is a rebellious teen but still strong and prideful. Both of them are the pride of our family. I'm not jealous of them, surprisingly… most people would be. I respect them instead. They were always there for me. I was always put down, treated as nothing, my parents wished I was dead… They even tried to sell me. The marks on my backs are from the whipping. It was my punishment for minor things…

-Minor things? – I asked him. He started talking again but I didn't hear him. Not because I didn't care… No. I cared… Much to my surprise, I cared for someone… His voice was smooth and quiet. I was able to relax while he talked. He was not like the others. He was a lot different and his voice was perfect. Not like the annoying voice of my previous slaves. I placed my hands in the border of his armor and started stripping him slowly. He didn't tense nor react. He just kept going, allowing me to reveal is pale skin with lash marks. I slowly caressed his backs with my hand and he trembled slightly. I bent a bit and he rested his weight on me as I kissed his neck and shoulder. Suddenly I noticed what I was doing so I snapped and retreated. He looked at me confused and I got up. I stared at him and he seemed a bit taken aback. He then looked away and a deep blush adorned his cheeks. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and remembered the task we had in hands. With that in mind, I spoke again.

-Follow me. Today we will start your training. – I said and he looked at me, shock evident in his eyes. I stared back at him, trying to keep my gaze neutral and somehow intimidating. He didn't move and that started to get on my nerves. – DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!?GET UP, DRESS SOMETHING AND BE USEFUL FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE! – I screamed and his eyes narrowed. Oh! That flame in his eyes and his will to fight was so intense!

He kept staring at me with rage, raised himself and dressed his armor again. After that he walked up to me. If he was someone else, I would consider that an offense and a challenge that would lead to immediate death… However… He was different. Despite the fact that he is driving me insane and that my mind is so unclear because of his different personality, I would not kill him just yet… No. That would be a waste. As he reached me, I turned around and marched up to my personal training room. There we could be alone and it would allow me to know how strong he was and discover is hidden abilities. Yes… Hidden. I do believe that behind that fragile body and innocent eyes there is a strong willed Saiyan that will be able to fight.

We soon arrived and I stood in the middle of the room. He looked at me and I grinned.

-Attack me with all your strength and power. – I demanded and he glared at me again. I could tell he was somehow confused. He soon took a fighting stance and I could see it was well done. His legs were apart, one to the front and the other to the back. One of his arms was near the leg in the front and his hand was completely closed. His other arm was behind him and his hand was half closed. He studied me, looking for any signal and with a quick move he threw himself in my direction. He tried to punch me but I grabbed his wrist and he quickly tried to kick me in the stomach. With that, I raised my leg and blocked his attack. I released his wrist and he backed away.

He seemed to be thinking of what to do and from what I could experience, he was a natural fighter. He came to me again and tried to kick me so I blocked his attack by grabbing his ankle. As soon as he felt that he punched me in the stomach. I released his ankle and looked at him in surprise. He… He was able to land a punch in my stomach. I looked at him and noticed that he was looking at his hand in surprise. He too was shocked with what he just did.

-What are you staring at? The training is not finished yet! COME ON! – I said and he nodded and took his place again. I launched myself at him and he looked at me with wide eyes. As I approached, he tried to block any attack and was able to block the first punches and kicks but as soon as I landed more and more he started to lose the fight. Nevertheless, he didn't give up and kept blocking my attacks.

He was breathing harshly and he was sweating. I slowed my attacks and as he blocked one of my punches he tried to counterattack but failed and ended up being hit on the side by my kick. I lost some control and punched him. He then tried to get up but remained on his hands and knees since he was still worn out because of my attacks. I went to him and grabbed his throat pushing him up so I was face to face with him. He stared at me and grabbed my wrist and when I was less expecting he kicked my side. He didn't have much energy left but he still fought and was able to punch me in the face. I released him and he fell on the floor once again.

I looked at him angrily and launched myself towards him, throwing kicks and punches in every direction. He kept up the fight and blocked my attacks. He was going well for someone who rarely trained in his life.

As I punched, kicked and attacked him, he started losing focus and I retreated. When I took a good glance at him I noticed he had a broken arm and some bruised started forming in his body. A small trail of blood made its way down his cheek as he kept looking at me. His eyes were clouded but still burned with excitement. His legs started to tremble but he didn't allow himself to fall on his knees. He took and deep breathe and looked at the ground for a moment before looking at me once again. I grinned at him and nodded slightly. He had overcame my expectations. His eyes lit up and his bruised lips formed a smile. I walked up to him and as I approached him his legs lost their strength and he almost fell. I caught him and kneeled down with him. I allowed his head to rest on my chest as I supported his weight and placed one of my arms under his knees. I pushed him up with me and looked at him in the eyes.

-You did well, now rest. – I said and he nodded, closing his eyes. I could tell that he fell asleep and I took the chance to take one last look at him. As I walked out of the room in direction of the medical wing I examined his features and gave in into my desires. I slowly closed the gap between our faces and kissed is lips slowly. I've never experienced such a feeling but it felt right somehow. I backed away and looked at him again, swearing that I wouldn't kill him until he proved I was wrong about his potential.

I entered the medical wing and placed him one of the regeneration tanks. As the machines did their work I sat down beside the tank where I placed him and ordered the castle servants to prepare something to eat before I closed my own eyes and allowed myself to drown in my dreams.

* * *

><p>That's it... sorry if I dissapointed you... :( I really did my best but I couldn't get it right. So... i hope i don't take as much time to write the next chapter and until then I say my goodbyes! ;)<p>

Again, I'm sorry for any mistakes, english is not my native language!


End file.
